Night terrors
by Skimpy-Chicken
Summary: Harry and Hermione finaly are together but a tradgic fate has a dramatic ending! what will happen? and how will this end? finished! i think lol hope u enjoy!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not I reapeat do not own any of the harry potter characters unfortunately so please please don't sue me!! This is my first HP fanfic so please please go easy on me!  
  
Harry waited for his two best friends in the great hall. Hermione appeared first and then Ron on the oppisite side. They were fighting once again. You would think at 17 they would be more mature than this. Harry got fed up of this. It was always because Ron would open his big mouth or Hermione being to stubborn for her own good.  
  
"Hey Harry" Hermione said as she flipped her brown hair behind her.  
  
"Hey Hermione" Harry repiled  
  
"umm hermione when are you going to stop fighting with Ron? I mean its not your fault or anything but ya know we are supposed to be really good friends and I cant stand to see you two like this anymore." Harry tried to make it sound like it wasn't her fault otherwise she would start to fight with him and saying that he always sided with Ron.  
  
"I think we have sorted it out but I don't really care anymore What ever he says im going to ignore." Hermione was playing with her robes.  
  
Ron started to run towards them. Harry and Hermione watched him almost knowing something was going to happen. Then almost in slow motion they saw him trip and fall face down on the ground. Harry and Hermione tried to keep their laughter in as they ran to help him up.  
  
"Ummm... (laugh) Are.. you ...ok!?" Hermione managed through her laughter.  
  
"Yeh yeh im fine" Ron said brushing himself down.  
  
"So why were you running towards us anyway?" Harry asked still trying to hold back a smile.  
  
"I have something to tell you!!" Ron was about to tell them when Malfoy came up behind them.  
  
"Have a nice trip Weasley?! And you didn't even send me a post card! Ya clumsy clown!" Malfoy, Crab and Goyle started to laugh. Ron's face was getting redder and redder.  
  
"Oh Malfoy how offensive! And original! You......." Hermione always was the first to defend Harry or Ron but Malfoy cut her off.  
  
"Keep ya Mouth shut ya useless mudblood!" Malfoy almost spitting in hermione face. Hermione stood therewith anger and went for him. Harry stepped in front of her, As Ron grabbed her arms  
  
"Harry Get out of the way!" Hermione struggled to get free of "I am so sick of you calling her that you bastard!" Harry didn't think of what he was doin and punched Malfoy in the hard in the face.  
  
"That's it Potter! I dunno why you defended her its not like you or Ron actually like the mudblood!" Malfoy put his hand to his eye.  
  
"What do you mean by that?? Of course Ron and I like hermione! And don't call her mudblood anymore!" Harry was getting really angry.  
  
"I mean she has no other friends and is just a tag along also of course she is goin to help you guys get what you want like good grades and stuff. And to Defend your asses"  
  
Hermione was still struggling to get free of rons firm grasp. "Ron LET GO OF ME!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"That is so not true!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Oh yeh prove it!" Malfoy stood in Harry's face.  
  
"Fine!" Harry said. He turned around to hermione and kissed her.  
  
The kiss was only supposed to go for a second but hermione and Harry go caught in the moment and it went for a while. Harry stopped and turned around to Malfoys shocked face. Hermione was stunned. She could feel an electric feeling buzzing through her.  
  
"Ohhh!!! HARRY LOVES THE MUDBLOOD!!!" Malfoy shouted  
  
"Yeh and you got a problem with that! If you mess with her again you will wish you would never been born!" Harry stood straight over Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy stood there not knowing what to say. Harry turned back to hermione Who had tears forming.  
  
Malfoy then pulled out his wand, Muttered something and pointed it at Hermione. They saw a blue flash of light and Malfoy walked off.  
  
"Hermione you ok? What was that? Do you feel any different?" Harry asked all at once.  
  
"No I feel fine! It mustn't have been said properly whatever he said. Look I have to go." Hermione ran off.  
  
Harry watched her ran towards the girls bathrooms. He didn't want to go after her just at that moment. He thought she might need some time alone. So he turned to Ron.  
  
"Umm Harry" Ron started as they walked back to the Common room.  
  
"Yeh" Harry replied not really there. He was still thinking of the kiss he had shared with Hermione. He always knew he liked her but after that kiss he realised he loved her.  
  
"Do you really like Hermione in that way? That kiss seemed really well real!" Ron was being serious,  
  
They got to the common room door.  
  
"Flibergygibert" Harry said realising how stupid that word was.  
  
"So?? About Hermione?!!" Ron said as he and Harry slumped on the chairs.  
  
"I dunno?! I never really realised how much I did like her!" Harry was a little embarrassed.  
  
"So you do?" Ron questioned with excitement.  
  
"Yeh I do! I mean look at her. She isn't like many other girls I know. She is beautiful, intelligent and no other girl understands me like she does ya know!? So anyway what did you want to tell us?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well first I think that is so great that you and Hermione well ya know and secondly my family and I have been offered to go to Romania and stay with my brother."  
  
"What?? That's so great how long you going for? You are coming back right!?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeh it will only be for a couple of months but I will get to do so much over there....." Ron started to go through all the things he would be doing while he was there.  
  
Ron looked so happy. Harry was also glade that Ron liked the idea of Hermione and Harry being together. But Harry still wasn't sure how Hermione felt. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Just at that moment Hermione walked in. She looked exhausted. Although she acted like she didn't care what Malfoy said about her Harry knew that it tore he up inside.  
  
Harry walked straight up to her and gave her a hug. Hermione wept on his chest.  
  
"Well im tired so im going to bed! Good night" Ron managed a fake yawn and walked up the stairs to the dorm.  
  
Harry and Hermione stood there for a while in a warm embrace. Then Harry took her hand and went to sit on the lounge with her. Hermione laid down with her head in Harry's lap.  
  
"Hermione please don't cry. Malfoy is a bastard and you know that. Don't let him win." Harry stroked her hair.  
  
"I know but......." Hermione started.  
  
"No BUT'S" Harry inturupted. "You are a beautiful intelligent girl and there is nothing I repeat nothing wrong with you and you have to believe that!" Harry said firmly.  
  
Hermione stared into Harrys eyes.  
  
"You think im beautiful? Intelligent?!" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeh I do and about that...." Harry said starting to get embarrassed. He was never really that good at expressing his feelings.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked once again.  
  
Harry was just about to talk to her about liking her when hermione surprised him with a kiss. Harry's Heart started to beat really fast.  
  
Harry knew he wouldn't have to say anymore and they fell asleep on the couch together, with Harry holding Hermione close to him.  
  
Ok everyone feel free to give me ideas and chapter 3 will be up soon ok! Also do bother with giving me the idea of draco and Harry getting together cause I just think that is sick and you should to! Lol anyway please send in your reviews! Please!!! Bubye 4 know. 


	3. chapter 3

The Next morning Harry woke up with a start. He had been having horrible dreams again. His scar was pulsing with pain. He lifted his hand to his head. Hermione woke up from the movement.  
  
"Morning" Hermione said with a yawn then she noticed that Harry was cringing with Pain. "Whats wrong?" Hermione sat up straight and put her hand to Harry's face.  
  
"Nothing" Harry said not wanting to worry her. She already had to much on the plate.  
  
Hermione looked at him suspiciously but then Harry dived and started to tiggle her till she felt like she was going to die of laughter.  
  
"St...sto...pp it!!!" Hermione giggled.  
  
"I cant. Its so great to see you smile again and im afraid if I stop so will the smiling." Harry gave her a cheeky smile.  
  
"The... SM...ile wont.....go.. awa..yyy!"  
  
"Promise!?" Harry laughed.  
  
"I proooo..mise!! Please St..oopp!" Hermione had tears in her eyes from laughing o much.  
  
Harry stoped and hermione laid on the floor a minute trying to control herself. Then she looked at her watch. 10:35 am.  
  
"Shit!" She got straight on her feet. "Its 10:35! We were supposed to start lessons like an hour ago!" Hermione ran to the girl's dormitory and got herself ready Harry did the same except in the boy's dormitory.  
  
They both left the common room together and went to there next lesson Transfiguration with Professer Magonagall.  
  
They burst in the room. Everyone turned around and looked at them including Magonagall who looked up from her desk and gave them a disapproving look.  
  
They looked around the room for Ron but there was no sight of him. He must have gone already thought Harry. Hermione gave Harry a worrying look.  
  
"I know where he is tell ya later" Harry replied in a whisper as they walked to two spare seats next to each other. They didn't have long till the lesson was over and they had to leave once again. Magonagall didn't say a word about them being late which wasn't unusual when it came to Harry. They always thought there would be a reasonable explanation, besides if it wasn't for Harry the school wouldn't have existed. The amount of times Harry had saved the school from evi, Harry couldn't remember.  
  
Malfoy passed them on there way to Potions. Malfoy and his freaky little friends had a smirk on there faces like they knew something that Harry and Hermione didn't. Harry didn't like the look of it.  
  
"Hey Mudblood Feeling any different lately?" Malfoy asked spitefully.  
  
Hermione held Harry back. She didn't want him getting in anymore trouble.  
  
"Well actually yeh I do feel a tad ill but I think that's because I saw you!" Hermione replied firmly.  
  
Malfoy took no notice of the remark and just laughed in Hermiones face and walked away.  
  
"He is to happy for my liking!" Harry told Hermione. "He seem almost like he is up to something."  
  
Hermione didn't answer. Harry looked round at Hermione who was standing there looking straight at Harry with fear.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked, "Are you ok?" Harry walked back to Hermione and put his hand on her back.  
  
Hermione was as white as a ghost. Harry didn't know what to do. "Hermione whats wrong?" Harry said starting to Panic.  
  
Then Hermione fell to the floor. Harry basically fell down with her. He put his hand at the back of Hermiones head and lifted it. He felt her Forehead. She was burning up so hot that Harry could hardly keep his hand there for more than 5 seconds. Harry lifted Hermione into his arms and ran as fast as he could to the Hospital wing. Half way there he saw Malfoy and his friends in bursts of laughted.  
  
That Bastard! Its him. That spell he said, it wasn't said wrong. I m going to Kill him! Harry thought with rage.  
  
"Maddem Pomfrey. Its Hermione..." Harry showed Maddem Pomfrey Hermermione who was so white you could hardly see her lips.  
  
"Put her here dear hurry!" Maddem Pomfrey went and got some sort of remedy.  
  
"She is burning up!" Harry said as he put her down. Madam Pomfrey felt her on her forehead.  
  
"What are you talking about Harry she is as cold as ice." Pomfreys shaky hand examined Hermione.  
  
Harry Looked down at Hermione and Noticed she was shaking. He touched her Hand. Maddem Pomfrey was right. Hermione had gone from Burning Hot to Freezing Cold in the matter of a minuet.  
  
"I swear she was burning hot a minute ago" Harry said a little louder than he expected.  
  
"I think Hermione has been hit with a some type of curse but they are very hard to identify specifically which curse at very early stages I... "Madam Pomfrey went on about What sort of treatment she would have to be giving Hermione but Harry Couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. He felt so helpless.  
  
"Look, I don't care you do what you have to do just tell me How bad is she?" Harry asked worried what the answer would be. Madam Pomfrey was taken back by his remark.  
  
"The next day or so is critical I cant say much Harry it varies from Person to Person But Hermone is a strong girl if you stick with her she will pull through." Madam Pomfry walked out of the room leaving Harry and Hermione alone.  
  
Harry looked at the girl he loved more than anything in his life. He bent down and planted a soft kiss on Hermiones ice-cold forehead.  
  
"Hermione I love You! Please don't leave me I need you!" Harry felt tears come to his eyes. The a sudden rage came over him as he saw Malfoy walk passed the window. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
With out even thinking Harry marched up to Malfoy.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Harry shouted a couple of feet away from Malfoy. Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Harry.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Malfoy smirked.  
  
Harry Pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at Malfoy.  
  
"YOU HAVE GONE TO FAR THIS TIME MALFOY! And For the last time what did you do!" Harry had gone red with anger. Everyone around them had stopped and stared.  
  
"I just did wat the little mudblood deserved! She....." Malfoy was interrupted by Harry Hitting him in the mouth then kicking him in the stomach several times.  
  
"You have no idea what you have done. If she dies I will kill you I don't care if I end up in Azkaban it will be worth it to see you suffer!" Harry withdrew his wand and walked back to the hospital wing.  
  
A few days later...  
  
Harry hadn't slept since Hermione had fallen sick. He sat there talking to her like she could hear him. Hermiones temperature was still all over the place and Harry was on orders to keep checking if she was cold and if so pull the blanket over her and if she was warm take everything off except her clothes of course. At night Harry slept beside her so he could tell immediately if she was hot or cold besides he liked being that close to her.  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair and slowly down her face. Then he saw her eyes open. He sat up.  
  
"Hermione!?" Harry fell off the bed with astonishment. He got up quickly and tried to make out like no one saw what just happened. Then he heard Hermiones Laugh. It was weak but it was her laugh.  
  
"Harry, you idiot" Hermione smiled faintly at Harry. Harry grinded back.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Harry sat on the side of the bed.  
  
"Alright, I hope I look better than you!" Hermione looked at Harry. He looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in weeks even though it had only been a week and his hair was a mess.  
  
"You look beautiful like always" Harry leant in and Kissed Hermione the kiss that he thought he may never have been able to do a couple of days ago. They Parted.  
  
"I thought I had lost you" Harry whispered to her playing with her hands  
  
"Nah it will take more than that to get rid of me. Better luck next time." Hermione Joked.  
  
Harry didn't laugh. He didn't see the joke of the situation. He really thought he had lost her forever just like his parents. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5.  
  
Hermione was out of Hospital in a matter of weeks. Harry and Her had missed about 3 weeks of school work and Hermione was fretting.  
  
"How are we ever going to catch up! Harry you should have gone and then at least one of us will be able to pass exam. Oh My Gosh!! EXAMS!.." Hermione went on. Hary got up from his seat and walked over to her.  
  
She stood there rambling on then Harry stopped her with a kiss. Hermione felt a bit cold. Harry parted and took of his robe and wrapped it round her shoulders.  
  
"You feel cold!" Harry hated the way Hermione never wanted anyone to fuss over her so she kept all her feelings inside except for her feelings for Harry. Harry rubbed Hermiones shoulders up and down.  
  
"Harry I love you" Hermione told harry forgetting all about school.  
  
"I love you to and I want you to be well again so please tell me how you are feeling and don't just brush it aside! Ok" Harry was serious. Hermione looked into Harrys brown eyes.  
  
"Whatever!" Hermione smiled and stood up to walk out the room. Harry stopped her with his hand.  
  
"Nuh Uhu!" Harry waved his finger infornt of Hermiones Face.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked tring to pass him.  
  
"Don't leave me! "Harry said and grabbed her round the waist.  
  
"Harry!! Please I need some sleep! Come on" Hermione laughed and tried to brake free of harrys grip.  
  
"But.." Harry started but hermione got free. "Hey that's not fair im supposed to be stronger than you!" Harry said.  
  
"Whoever told you that?!" Hermione asked cheekily as she made her way to the girls dorm.  
  
"No one but that's just how it is supposed o be" Harry informed her. Hermione pulled the cheekist smile she could and started to run up the stairs. Harry ran after her nearly grabbing hold of her a few times. The Hermione walked through the door of the girls dorms and stood there in the middle of the door way.  
  
"Good Night then sir Harry Potter!" Hermione laughed and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Then Harry not knowing what would happen went to walk into the girls dorm. As he stepped in a flash of electric blue light lite up the room as Harry was thrown out of the room and back down the stair. He landed on the floor with a thud. Harry could hear Hermione laugh.  
  
"Sucked in! Love you" Hermione shouted from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Hey don't laugh I could have been severely killed! Love you to" Harry got back up and made his way back to his room with a smile across his face.  
  
"Harry!!"  
  
Harry could hear his name being called out by two familiar voiced in the distance.  
  
"Harry!!"  
  
He heard it again.  
  
"Hermione? Ron?" Harry shouted back walking down the corridor. His scar started to pulse with pain again as he walked closer and closer to the voices. The dark corridor was empty and the only sign of anyone being there was Hermione and Ron's voices.  
  
Harry walked steadily down the dark corridor. Then he stopped. He could see the two figures in the distance. It was Ron and Hermione. Harry quickened his pace.  
  
"Hermione Ron?? Where is everyone??" He asked. Then he saw they weren't moving a muscle. Harry thought they would at least walk towards him. "Why aren't you moving?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
Harry saw the fear in Hermione and Ron's eyes. They stood there like two stone statues.  
  
"Ron, Hermione we have to get out of here" Harry said all of a sudden getting a really bad feeling in his stomach. Then a jolt of pain in his scar made Harry instantly pull his hands to his head. Looking up he saw an enormous dark figure approach hermione and Ron from behind.  
  
"Ron! Hermione LOOK OUT!" Harry ran towards them but the figure grabbed both of them and disappeared round the corner.Harry followed but it was no where to be seen.  
  
"Hermione?! Ron!?" Harry shouted with force. Then he heard a scream. Harry turned his head 


	6. Chapter 6

Ron was walking towards him causally eating what looked like a box of bertie botts every flavour beans.  
  
"Ron?! Ron where's Hermione?" Harry shook Ron worried.  
  
"Hermione? Who is that? Harry are you ok? You don't look to good?" Ron stopped eating to inspect Harry.  
  
"Ron Hermione! What do you mean you don't know who she is? She is like one of our best friends?!" Harry was really confused.  
  
"Harry I have no idea who you are talking about!" Ron looked at harry like he was mad.  
  
Harry heard another scream. Ron looked like he didn't hear anything. Harry quickly pushed Ron out the way and ran towards the scream.  
  
Then he came to a halt at the sight of the dark figure huddled over Hermione who was on the ground. The dark figure was mumbling something under his or her breathe.  
  
Harry's scar began to pulse with pain again.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry shouted.  
  
Hermione turned her head weakly towards Harry but as soon as she went to say something a gold light lite up the room that was protruding out of Hermione. Hermione screamed her last scream as the dark figure took in all the light.  
  
Harry could tell the person was sucking the life out of Hermione. Harry ran up to Hermione. The person looked up at Harry. Harry took out his wand. As soon as he saw the wand the figure fled leaving Hermione lying there.  
  
Harry put his hand under Hermiones head lifting it off the ground slightly.  
  
"Hermione" Harry looked into Hermiones eyes. They were shinning with tears.  
  
"Please say something Hermione" Harry cuddled her on the floor.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slightly and looked at Harry.  
  
"H...Harry.." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"Yes" Harry replied.  
  
"I love you" Hermione said her last words and collapsed in Harry's arms.  
  
Harry sat there with Hermione in his arms processing what had just happened. He ran his fingers down Hermiones pale cold face.  
  
She's Dead.......  
  
She's............dead!  
  
Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and leaned over Hermiones dead body and burst into tears. He could handle pain from physical wounds but Hermione was the only person harry had actually grown emotionally attached to and he couldn't handle this. 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke up in his bed covered in sweat and tears. It was just another dream. The dreams were becoming more real now and Harry new something evil was close. Professor McGonagall rushed into the room.  
  
"Harry Potter, Dear" McGonagall had a worried look on her face.  
  
"Yes Professor McGonagall? What is it?" Harry put his glasses back on. He looked at the time. He had over slept. It was about 12:30 in the afternoon but something told Harry that being late for classes was not what brought McGonagall here.  
  
"I have some bad news" Professor McGonagall handed Harry his robes (Its ok his not naked or anything! lol).  
  
All Harry could think about was the dream and Ron and Hermione. What if what he had dreamed wasn't a dream? I mean it's happened before? What if it's happening again? That means Hermiones dead? Please no!  
  
"What is it? Harry asked.  
  
"Potter its Hermione"  
  
Harry sat straight back down. Hermione.  
  
"Where is she? Is she ok?" Harry asked  
  
"Well to answer both those questions at once. We don't know." McGonagall looked at Harry.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Harry said in a louder voice than he had intended.  
  
"She is missing. Some one got into the girls dorm and..." McGonagall said and Harry cut her off.  
  
"I have to find her." Harry got up and went into another room to get dressed.  
  
"Agh potter I not sure if that's a good idea. Who ever has abducted Hermione obviously wants to get to you And..." once again Harry cut her off.  
  
"No I have to go get her before she get killed." Harry came out from the room finshing doing up his trouser button.  
  
McGonagall gave him a disapproving look. "You cant and wont go after whoever has miss granger, we have staff looking for her just worry bout yourself potter ok?!" McGonagall look at Harry for an awnser.  
  
"Ok Professor I wont" Harry said to McGonagall.  
  
"Ok then good. I have to go and Harry we will find her." With that McGonagall left.  
  
Yeh right Harry was just goin to sit there while the love of his life is out there hurt or maybe worst.  
  
Harry decided to look the last place where Hermione was for clues. He knew he couldn't go into the girl's dorm while he could be seen so he got out his dads invisibility cloak.  
  
When he was inside the girl's dorm he looked around the room. It was tidy but noticed that one bed was not made. It had to be Hermiones. Harry took off the cloak and walked around Hermiones bed. There were muddy footsteps leading up to the bed and away from the bed. Harry stepped up to the widow that was wide open and looked out. Whoever had hermione had either immense climbing skills or he could fly. Harry opted for flying because if he knew hermione then she wouldn't have gone without a fight and there would be no way that they could have climbed down the side of the castel with Hermione kicking all over the place.  
  
Harry saw teacher crossing the dark forest. They must have found footsteps that lead into the forest. Harry decided to go down and check it out.  
  
When he got down there he saw two sets of footsteps. One was big wide steps the other was small like Hermiones feet and they were scattered like they weren't walking in a straight line. Then the second footsteps disappeared.  
  
He He well I hope everyone is likeing the story but I need more reviews man!!! Lol Pease press the button in the corner that says "submit review"!!!! 


	8. chapter 8

Harry followed the steps into the dark forest. The teachers had given up for the day and had watches but Harry wasn't going to go back until he found Hermione. The footsteps kept goin until Harry came to a run down hut in the middle of the forest. IN all the times Harry had been in the dark forest he had never seen it before.  
  
He heard a voice inside but it was very faint and he couldn't make out what he or she was saying. As Harry got closer his scar started to hurt. He put his hand to his head. Voldermort. He thought. As he got closer the voice became clearer and he could hear what he was saying. The voice was familiar. Harry noticed that it was a guy.  
  
"You and that potter will get what you deserve."  
  
Harry moved closer and he knew who it was. Malfoy. But Harry didn't understand it because one Malfoy hated him and hermione but he would never go this far and two Malfoy never made Harry's scar hurt so what was it?  
  
Harry got closer to the window and saw Hermione lying down on a wooden seat that was neatly placed by the window across the room. He noticed Malfoy but again his scar was pulsing with Pain. Malfoy walked over to Hermione.  
  
"Its such a pity. You are such a pretty mudblood." Malfoy ran his hand over Hermiones face.  
  
Hermione flinched but Malfoy must have had her under a spell or something. Harry put his head in the window and got his wand out ready.  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing?" Harry burst through the door. Malfoy jumped up looking surprised but somehow glade that Harry was here.  
  
"Ahhh potter so nice to see you. Me and hermione missed you." Malfoy once again walked over to Hermione who had now woken up and struggling.  
  
"Don't you touch her Malfoy im warning you!" Harry had his wand pointing at Malfoy steadily.  
  
"Oh potter don't worry bout your mudblood lover its not her I want its you! I mean sure after I have killed you I might take pleasure in killing her but you wont be here to see it and you will have a nice reunion where ever you sort of people go."  
  
Malfoy bent over to touch Hermione and Harry walked over to them and push Malfoy off of her. As he did his scar almost made him pass out with pain. Harry stood in front of Hermione and kept his wand on Malfoy. Malfoy was still on the ground and Harry decided to try and untie Hermione.  
  
When hermione was free Harry turned around and Malfoy was gone. Hermione was gagging from the gag that had been round her mouth.  
  
"You ok?" Harry asked giving Hermione a hug,  
  
"Yeh yeh im fine" Hermione broke the hug and pointed out the window. Harry followed Hermiones finger. It was pointing to Malfoy running towards the dark forest.  
  
"Something's not right. Malfoy wouldn't do this" Harry explained to Hermione as he helped her on her feet.  
  
"Yeh I know what you mean. He was saying something about paying you back or something then I blacked out." Harry looked at hermione. She wasn't badly hurt just s couple of bruises.  
  
"Lets go we have to find out whats going on." Harry started to walk away but Hermione grabbed his sleave.  
  
"Harry no! you cant its probably a trap." Hermione looked worried.  
  
"Hermione we have to go or at least I have to go. I have been in more danger than this before." Harry pulled free of Hermiones grip and walked towards the door.  
  
"Fine then im coming with you" Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and they ran into the forest following Malfoy.  
  
When they got close to Malfoy once again Harry's scar hurt. So much he fell to the ground with pain. Hermione fell down with him and put her arm around him.  
  
"Whats wrong Harry? Are you ok?" Hermione looked at Harry's face that was clearly in pain.  
  
"Its my scar! It....Ahhh!" Harry tried to keep his voice down.  
  
"Look Harry maybe we should go back and tell the teachers and they can take care of this!" Hermione said hopefully.  
  
"No ill be ok I just need to get over the pain that's all" Harry said as Hermione helped him back on his feat.  
  
They walked through the forest occasional tripping over tree branches.  
  
"Ouch!" Hermione screamed as she flew across the forest floor.  
  
"Oh you ok!" Harry helped her up.  
  
"Yeh yeh! Im fine" Hermione said examining her cut knee. Harry noticed this and tore his sleave of his t-shit to use as a bandage. Hermione sat down and Harry knelt beside her and wrapped it round her knee.  
  
"Thanks Harry" Hermione said as she stood up and pulled the bottom of her jeans back over her leg.  
  
"No problem" Harry said and gave her a kiss.  
  
As Hermione looked up she saw Malfoy.  
  
"Agh Harry! Ummm.... Turn around" Hermione said pointing at something.  
  
Harry saw the look of terror on her face and slowly turned around.  
  
When he turned around he looked up and saw.........  
  
He he I love leaving ppl at cliff-hangers!!! He he I feel so in control!! Anyway hope you are all enjoying it so far but I do need some more reviews!! So yeh tell me how im goin and maybe some ideas would be good!! Thanks everyone! 


	9. Chapter 9

Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy was standing over Harry looking straight down on him with anger. Harry stood up straight in front of him, Hermione stood right behind harry touching his back.  
  
"Malfoy where do you think your going!" Harry asked as he slowly directed his hand to his wand  
  
"Harry Potter we meet once again." Malfoy backed away a bit moving his head in a very sly motion.  
  
"Again? Malfoy we see each other everyday" Harry looked confused.  
  
"Well yes you might think that but..." Malfoy started  
  
"Malfoy who are you really?" Harry sounded really angry "I know either you are someone who is just looking like Malfoy or you are Malfoy then you have gone totally off the planet and gone to serious on this whole revenge stuff."  
  
"Well done potter well done! Hermione give your lover a little clap" Malfoy clapped his hands and so did Hermione.  
  
"Hermione? Why are you doing what he says?" Harry asked her "Whats goin on?"  
  
"Oh Harry you are so blind. Cant you see how sexy Malfoy is?!" Hermione slowly walked up to Malfoy still clapping then put her hands on his face.  
  
"No funnily enough I don't and if I did that would be just wrong. And Hermione whats wrong with you you hate Malfoy! And.............Malfoy what spell have you put on her!" Harry was really confused now Hermione was siding with Malfoy and his scar was pulsing with pain still.  
  
"Harry don't you want some of this action? Obviously Hermione does you mustn't be giving her enough!" Malfoy told Harry looking at Hermione who now, To Harry's disgust was playing with Malfoys hair.  
  
Malfoy swang at hermione hitting her hard on the cheek.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THE HAIR!!" Malfoy shouted as Hermione let out a slight scream.  
  
Harry took a step forward to grab Hermione but Hermione pulled away.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her again!" Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy.  
  
"Oh Harry Stop being so uptight and open your eyes!" Malfoy grabbed Hermione and pulled her towards him. He Gave her a kiss Making Harry fill with Rage. Hermione seemed to be going alaong with it! Why?  
  
"Hermione?!" Harry looked at surprise.  
  
Hermione stayed lip locked to Malfoy and then broke off staring at him.  
  
"Oh Malfoy" Hermione started.  
  
"You are............such a bastard and you wont mind if I borrow this now will ya!"  
  
To Harry's surprise Hermione had been playing along with Malfoy to grab his wand and chuck it to Harry. Harry caught the wand and Hermione ran over to Harry.  
  
"Wow you were convincing you could have told me! I thought..." Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Never mind im going to be sick" Hermione ran to the corner and Harry heard her be sick.  
  
Harry and Hermione and spread his arms out wide and chanted something. Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her behind him.  
  
"Whats he doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I have no idea" Harry replied with his wand still at the ready. 


	10. Chapter 10

Harry and hermione stood there watching Malfoy scream something so loud that they had to cover their ears.  
  
All of a sudden a golden light burst out of Malfoy leaving Harry and Hermione blinded. Harry covered Hermione by huddling over her. When the light had gone and Malfoy had stoped screaming Harry turned to face Malfoy to find that he wasn't there.  
  
"What the..." Harry started then turned to Hermione.  
  
"Harry look" Hermione had her back turned to Harry and was pointing at Malfoy who had moved from one side of the forest to another but this time he seemed tired and was crauling on the floor.  
  
"Harry im sorry it wasn't me he went out of control and to far and......"  
  
"oh shut it you worthless fool!" A black hooded figure was hovering above the ground stood over Malfoy.  
  
So it wasn't Malfoy who did all this it was  
  
Voldermort.  
  
"So Harry im sorry that I cant stay but I have more important business to attend to but don't worry we defiantly will meet again for sure" Voldermort voice brought shivers down Hermiones back.  
  
Harry stood there watching voldermort turn his back and start to float away.  
  
"Oh about you im sorry but I have no use for you anymore and it was horrible working with you." Voldermort raised his wand at Malfoy.  
  
Harry couldn't let this happen. As much as despised Malfoy he didn't deserve to die especially be murdered by voldermort.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Harry ran towards Malfoy and stood in front of him.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Well I have to at lest severely injurer someone before I leave" Voldermort was really acting strange Harry thought. He had like a sense of hummer about him like he wasn't even trying.  
  
Harry pointed his wand at Voldermort.  
  
"your not going anywhere im going to finish you off for the last time." Harry shouted.  
  
"I don't think so" Voldermort pointed his wand at Harry.  
  
Then Voldermorts wand moved from Harry to hermione. Hermione went to move towards Harry.  
  
"No no you move you die" Voldermort growled.  
  
Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Harry panicked.  
  
"Its your choice Harry. The boywho betrayed you or your lover girl? Take your pick! I eman it cant be that hard you hate one of them."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and Hermione looked at Harry.  
  
He was right that he did hate Malfoy but he couldn't just let him die.  
  
"I pick you" Harry shouted and blurted out a spell.  
  
"Aghhhhh!" Voldermort screamed.  
  
Voldermort said something under his breath and pointed his wand towards hermione.  
  
A electric purple strip of colour headed towards Hermione.  
  
"NOOOOOO" Harry Screamed and ran towards Hermione 


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione flew backwards due to the force of the spell and fell limp to the ground.  
  
Harry ran over to her and knelt beside her laying her head on his knee for support.  
  
""Hermione!" Harry looked at her face, which had gone pale almost immediately.  
  
He looked at voldermort who was struggling with his own death.  
  
"I have already lost my parents to you and again you have taken away the only person I care about that's the last time you wreak my life!" Harry had tears in his eyes and screamed and ended voldermort.  
  
He huddled over hermione to protect her as voldermort literally exploded in the air.  
  
Harry made sure voldermort had gone and looked back at hermione. She wasn't breathing.  
  
"Hermione don't leave me! Please fight it! Stay with me" Harry's tears fell onto Hermiones pale dead face.  
  
Malfoy crawled quickly to where Harry was kneeling.  
  
"Harry im sorry I...Is she Ummm u know?" Malfoys face had fear written all over it.  
  
"Look Malfoy whatever we need to get hermione back to hogwarts fast!"  
  
Harry took of his robe and covered hermione in it and lifted her in his arms.  
  
Malfoy ran in front of Harry to get help. Although how much him and Harry hated each other Malfoy didn't want hermione dead. He wasn't that evil and besides it was half his fault in the first place.  
  
Harry waked into the hospital wing and all the teachers were standing round even dumbledoor was there.  
  
Madam Pomfrey pointed to a bed in the right side of the wing.  
  
"Lay her there dear and Im sorry im going to have to ask you to leave. I will report to you later on" Pomfrey basically pushed Harry out the door and shut the door.  
  
Ron ran towards Harry.  
  
"Ron! What are you doing here?" Harry asked surprised at his best friends appearance.  
  
"I heard about hermione and wanted to be here for you and her"  
  
"How are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"What sort of question is that! She is dead! When I checked she wasn't breathing" Harry shouted a little to loud.  
  
Ron looked at him with sympathy and a little taken back by harrys response.  
  
"Sorry Ron its just I cant lose her Ron especially not to you-know-who"  
  
Ron nodded and patted him on the back.  
  
"Its ok mate im here for ya" Harry gave a slight smile then he saw madam Pomfrey open the door and step out next to Harry.  
  
"Hows Hermione? Please say she is ok!!!" Harry looked up at madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Harry Hermione is........"  
  
Is hermione dead?? Who knows!! I do he he I love it. Sorry it took me ages to update I have just been busy wid other things anyway thanks for al ya reviews it is really appreciated!! Thanks 


	12. Chapter 12

Harry fell to the floor in tears. He didn't know how to deal with this. Ron looked at Harry in concern and a bit freaked out and uncomfortable. He had never seen Harry like this and he didn't like it one bit.

"Its ok mate" Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder he didn't know what else to do but to comfort him in some way.

"Ron no its not!" Harry shouted a little forceful than he intended. "She can't be dead! She just....... cant be!" Harry got up and stormed into the hospital wing.

"Harry I don't think you should......." Madam Pomfrey wasn't sure if harry should she Hermione.

"No I don't believe that she can be dead ok! So im going in to see her" Harry walked in a little slower trying to prepare himself for what although he didn't believe he knew was the worst.

He saw hermione lying in a bed and walked over to her.

She was motionless and as white as a ghost. Harry connected his hand in to Hermiones. She was so cold that Harry shivered. Tears returned to his eyes as he leant over hermione and hugged her limp body. He ran his hands over her cold face.

"Hermione, I love you so much! Please come back! I cant live without you. You cant be dead I wont let you. Come on hermione wake up. Im gonna save you don't worry." Harry leant down and kissed Hermiones pale lips.

Just at that moment dumbledoor walked in. Harry looked up immediately.

"Professor dumbledoor! Please there has to be something we can do to get hermione back." Harry pleaded.

"Im sorry Harry....." Dumbledoor started.

"NO! There has to be something you are the greatest wizard I know and probably ever know so you have to know some way. I have lost my parents to voldermort im not going to lose her as well!" Harry shouted.

"Look there may be something we might be able to do but it's breaking all the rules and its risky."

"What is it?! Please what have I got to lose? She is already dead so I might as well try it."

Dumbledoor looked at Harry and saw his determination.

"Ok then we will give it a shot. Madam Pomfrey go get the pollyfrog potion please and hurry it needs to be consumed in the next 10 mins or theres not a chance." They both walked over to hermione.

"Pollyfrog potion?" Harry asked.

"It's a potion to bring someone back to life it has Pollyfrogs blood in it which is a rare frog that has healing blood. Look Harry we have to cut hermione across the stomach for the potion to work that's why it is risky cause she may lose a lot of blood."

Harry looked at dumbledoor.

"Does the potion go into the cut?" Harry asked.

"No Harry we have to insert a special crystal inside her so that it activates the potion when its inside her but you Harry will have to force the potion down her throat ok?"

Dumbledoor gave Harry that look that he always makes when something is serious and Harry nodded back.


	13. Chapter 13

Dumbledore walked back into the room with a crystal and a bottle of a purple colour potion with pink swirls swirling through it.

"Harry im warning you, this could be hard for you to see and to do cause she will bleed everywhere but I think she will need you there."

"Don't worry I need to do this. I can't lose her dumbledoor" Harry grabbed the potion bottle out of dumbledore's hand and walked over to Hermiones bed.

"Its ok im gonna bring you back ok. I love you so much." Harry stroked Hermiones forehead.

"Madam Pomfrey can you please make sure everyone is out of the room this needs to be done alone." Dumbledore walked back over to Harry and laid his hand on harrys shoulder.

"You ready?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lets do it" Harry determinedly replied.

When they were alone dumbledore took a pencil looking objected and brought it to Hermiones stomach. He pressed a small round button on the side and a green beam appeared. Dumbledore slowly dragged the object across the middle of Hermiones stomach and through her stomach.

Harry looked away for a second as the blood started to gush out. Harry felt worried although he knew that cutting someone's stomach wouldn't look attractive but he underestimated it.

"Harry I will need you to pour the potion down Hermiones throat in a second ok?" Dumbledore looked up.

"Yes ok" Harry had tears in his eyes.

Dumbledore placed the crystal carefully inside Hermiones stomach. Then he pressed the other side of the pencil object and a blue beam appeared this time and it sealed her back up. There was blood absolutely everywhere.

"Ok Harry now" Dumbledore's voice was firm.

Harry didn't hesitate for a second and opened Hermiones fragile mouth. He poured the potion in her mouth and closed it. As soon as it hit Hermiones lips she gasped for air pulsating her body upwards, which made Harry jump so far, he had to walk back to the bed.

She started choking.

"Dumbledore is this right?" Harry was worried.

"Its ok thuis is good she is alive just think positive."

"Hermione your ok, its ok, your alive. Don't give up hermione I love you so much don't give up!" Harry put his hands on her face.

Hermione was choking so badly now that she was coughing up blood.

"Oh my god!" Harry was panicking. He was watching her suffer. She needs to hold on.

Then all of a sudden hermione stopped and froze. Dumbledore gave harry a reassuring look but Harry wasn't convinced.

Ok I know I have dragged this story out but I dunno what else to do so yeh I need some new plot to improve this story so please help me otherwise I will stop writing

Thankz 4 everyone who has reviewed luv ya xox


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione was getting paler in colour than she already was. Like the colour was just slowly draining out of her. Harry looked at dumbledore then looked back at hermione. She wasn't only fading in colour but so was her body. She was like disappearing in front of Harry's eyes. She was fading away.

No,

Harry thought to himself. Although he told himself, before he agreed to do this, that he had nothing to lose he was mistaken, He actually had everything to lose. What if she is dying and if they never did this she would have lived?

Although she wasn't breathing doesn't mean she was gone forever but when she is fading right in front of Harry's eyes its like his whole life is fading away.

Never to be seen again.

He leant over to touch her but instead went straight through her.

"Dumbledore. She is evaporating. People don't just evaporate. Whats happening? She is going to be alright right!?" Harry had lost the strength to even be angry anymore. He was in a mess; Tears were rolling down his cheeks he only just had the strength to cry.

"Harry we have to be patient. It's a long process..."

"Patient! Patient! How can I be patient when the only person who I have actually loved and has been physically able to love me back. The only person in my life who I recall telling me they love me is just just...." Harry's outburst was so exhausting he past out and fell to the ground.

Harry had cried in the past day more than he ever had in his entire life. He had never been so angry and upset ever in his life. Hermione meant everything to him like his parents and just like them she could be just a memory.

Harry woke up. Where was he again? He had to ask himself. Then Ron's face popped up out of nowhere.

"Hey Harry how r u feeling?" Ron was sitting at the end of the bed eating Harrys bertie botts every flavoured beans like he always had when Harry was in hospital recovering.

"Ron where's hermione? She is dead isn't she? Its all my fault if i..."

Ron cut Harry off

"Harry slow down u didn't even let me answer the question. After you passed out we did lose her but......"

"See I told you why did u have to tell me if I already knew god Ron I loved her and she has actually gone away forever" Harry once again shed tears.

"But!"

"Harry someone wants to see you. If you will just come this way." Madam Pomfrey

Harry gave Ron the death look and also a reach out for help as he followed madam Pomfrey into another room.

"who is it?" Harry asked.

"Look over there." Madam Pomfrey pointed in a direction and Harry followed her directions.

"Harry is that you?" A voice spoke as he got closer.

Hermione! But how?

"Hermione is that you?" Harry asked confused.

"Who else would it be? I thought you would never wake up. How are you doing?" Hermione looked weak but so much better than what she looked like before.

"How am I?! How about how are you?! I thought I would never see you again. I thought I had lost you hermione" Harry couldn't hold back tears but this time tears of joy.

"Im fine. Don't cry. Please you will make me cry." Hermione held out her hand and wiped away Harrys tears and then Harry did the same to hermione.

Harry rested his head on Hermiones stomach and hermione ran her fingers through is hair.

I Know not many of you read A/N BUT!!! WAIT!!! I wanna say thank you to I think its "**JENNY JEN JEN" **You guys are really cool and Im glad u enjoy my story!!! Thanks guys luv ya and thanks to "**WOLFKEEPER989" **Thanks for your reviews and feedback. And lastly thanks to everyone who has reviewed as well its just I couldn't mention everyone but these ones stood out.

Next chapter will be up soon I just need top figure out wat to do next!!! Lol

Bye 4 now xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

It had been weeks after Hermione and Harry defeated voldermort and even though Harry basically saved Malfoys life he still was the same old Malfoy spitting out rude remarks at hermione and Harry as they past.

"I cant believe him I mean you bloody save his life and he is still being an asshole! Whats that all about!" Ron said glaring at Malfoy as they bumped past each other.

"Who really cares!" Harry replied as he put his arm around Hermione and squeezed her. Hermione looked up and gave Harry a smile and put her arm around his waist.

They walked back to the common room. The fire was going and it was again the end of the day.

"Well im off to bed Harry you coming?" Ron asked

"Ummm yeh in a second" Harry replied as Ron walked his way up to the boys dorm.

"So Hermione" Harry put on a cheeky smile and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So Harry" Hermione returned the cheeky smile and put her arms around his neck.

"Here we are, alone....by the fire just the two of us" Harry puled her closer and kissed her.

"did I mention we were alone?!" Harry repeated when he broke free of the kiss.

"I think we have established that we are alone" Hermione pulled him closer to her this time and kissed him.

"Well?" Harry questioned.

"Well what?' Hermione knew what he meant but loved playing hard to get.

"Your looking really good tonight did I tell you that?" Harry turned Hermiones back to the couch and they slowly laid down on the bed with Harry on top of her.

"I look the same as I do every day im in uniform for gods sake!" Hermione laughed.

"Well that wasn't the answer I thought I would get, I thought there would be well Harry your looking really good tonight as well" Harry mimicked.

Hermione laughed and Harry leant down and started to kiss her.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Hermione looked into his eyes with a cheeky smile.

"What sort of chance have I got?" Harry returned the smile.

"You'll just have to see wont you!" Hermione grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her and they kissed.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione and Harry woke up the next morning in each other's arms knowing that, that night would be a night they would remember for the rest of their lives.

Harry turned to hermione.

"Morning beautiful." Harry smirked.

"Morning" Hermione answered with smile. She had something in her hands.

"Whats that in your hand?" Harry asked.

"I don't know you tell me" Hermione gave a cheeky smile as she held up the screwed up a piece of paper.

"Umm where did you get that?" Harry asked looking embarrassed.

"I found it in your trouser pockets." Hermione replied opening the letter.

"Hermione please give it to me" Harry tried to get it out of her hands but hermione sat up and started to read. It was in Harrys hand writing.

_**Hermione I loved you so much. I wrote this to you. **_

_**Love Harry forever.**_

_I never could have seen this far_

_I never could have seen this coming_

_It seems like my whole world falling apart_

_Why is everything so hard?_

_I don't think that I can deal._

_In a perfect world _

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense _

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until the day it all went wring_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

_I wish that I could bring you back_

_I with that I could turn back time_

_Cuz I cant let go _

_I just can't find my way_

_Without you I just cant find my way._

_I don't know what I should do now_

_I don't know where I should go_

_Im still here waiting for you _

_Im lost when you're not around_

_I need to hold on to you _

_I just can't let you go._

Hermione had tears running down her face as she turned to look at harry.

Harry had gone bright red in the face and didn't smile at all. The pain from that day came back to him.

"When did you get time to write this?" Hermione asked softly in a crocky voice from crying.

"I don't know really I just sat down and wrote really quickly." Harry replied as her looked down.

"Its beautiful. Im so sorry to cause you this much pain" Hermione looked into his eyes as Harry looked up at hermione.

"Don't be sorry. I love you and I thought I had lost you. Please don't die on me again." Harry said half jokingly.

"Ill give it a good aussie go." Hermione laughed.

"What the hell? Good Aussie go? We aren't even in Australia." Harry looked at her with a Your-an-idiot kind of look and pulled her down to kiss her.

A/N : the words in the letter that Harry writes are a simple plan song called "Perfect world" I advise you all go get their album called "still not getting any" It's a great album so go on…..i said go! Your not listening to me go down to your nearest record store and buy this album!!! IT ROCKS!!


End file.
